


Grateful for a Sunburn

by Azriel_Lolita



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Blow Jobs, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sunburn, thrandolas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriel_Lolita/pseuds/Azriel_Lolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil drank too many mimosas at breakfast then wandered up to the top deck of the luxury cruise ship and passed out on one of the lounges for the entire day and gets a horrendous sunburn. Legolas finds it hilarious until he realizes it's up to relieve his father' pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful for a Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LainellaFay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LainellaFay/gifts).



> THIS FIC INCLUDES CONSENSUAL INCEST BETWEEN A FATHER AND SON READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> [based on this tumblr post](http://lainellafay.tumblr.com/post/124667479754/thranduil-and-legolas-on-a-cruise-ship-thranduil) which is all together awesome and I decided what the hell, this seems like a good enough reason to write and post my first ever Thrandolas fic.
> 
> Shout out to my cousin [deansdirtywhore](http://deansdirtywhore.tumblr.com/) for being my designated reader since I wrote this while I was drinking and repeatedly yelling RELEASE THE KRAKEN at her over messenger (due to the Kraken rum I was drinking) and forcing her to read this before I posted it when she doesn't even ship Thrandolas. (yet)

It was close to 8 o’clock at night and Legolas was in the bathroom giving his hair one last look over before he decided to leave the cabin to find some food on the cruise ship. He heard the door to his and his father’s shared cabin open.  

Raising his voice so his father could hear him from the bathroom, Legolas yelled, “Oh, you’re alive! I thought you stumbled up to the top deck and fell over board after the eighteen mimosas’ you had at breakfast ada!”

Walking from the bathroom, Legolas’ smirk fell from his face as he saw his father standing awkwardly in obvious pain with a brilliantly bright scarlet sunburn on every inch of his exposed skin except for one pale stripe across his eyes where his father flung his arm over his eyes to block out the sun.  

“Falling overboard would probably preferable at this point,” Thranduil hissed at his son through gritted teeth and Legolas couldn’t contain himself any longer, he doubled over laughing hysterically.

Thranduil glared at his son as he made his way gingerly over to his bed and slowly sat down.  

“I never want to move again.  I never want to see the sun again. I want to get off this blasted ship and go build myself a secret lair in a cave and buy the entire world’s nuclear warheads and launch them into the sun.”

Still giggling, Legolas carefully sat down on the bed next to his father and put his hand on the still cool and pale expanse of skin on Thranduil’s back.

“Let’s not be too dramatic right now, let’s just see if we can’t make you more comfortable.”

Legolas slowly and painstakingly helped his father move back to lie against the pillows on his back. Legolas bit his lip as he looked at Thranduil’s trunks. They would have to come off to prevent further irritation against the sunburnt skin. Which raised two problems:

  * one, how would they get them off without hurting Thranduil further; 
  * two, how would they get them off without Legolas having to see his father naked?



“Um… Ada?”

“Yes ion-nin?”

“We’re going to have to get your swim trunks off, they must be hurting your sunburn something terribly.”

Thranduil cracked on eye open at looked at his son fidgeting next to his bed and sighed.

“We’ll have to cut them off, there is no way I could stand to feel them being pulled down.”

With a curt nod and a blush on his cheeks Legolas went to fetch the scissors from the emergency medical kit in the closet.

Walking back to his father’s side Legolas grabbed the fabric of his ada’s trucks, lined up the scissors, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and went to cut. His eyes flew open when he felt a hand on his wrist.

“You have a very sharp pair of scissors very close to one of my favourite body parts. I know you are embarrassed but please, watch what you are doing.”

With a small nod Legolas looked down and with shaking hands cut up one side of Thranduil’s trunks. With a quick glance up at his father’s face to see he had his eyes screwed shut tight and was seemingly holding his breath, Legolas moved to the other side of the trunks and made his cut up that side as well.

With a shaky hand Legolas pulled what was left of the top of the swim trunks away from his father’s body. After staring for a moment too long at his father’s body he quick looked at Thranduil’s face to see him watching him with a peculiar look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

With a blush that rivaled his father’s sunburn he quickly retreated into the bathroom. Leaning on the sink with his head down Legolas tried to calm down. It was his father. He was just helping with his sunburn, there was no need for him to be this effected. Emotionally or physically. Turning on the water as cold as it could go, he quickly ran his wrists under the water to try to alleviate his erection.   

Grabbing the few clean towels on the rack he soaked them in the cool water and returned out to his father’s side.

“This should help the pain for now, I’m going to go to see if I can find some aloe, or vitamin E… or even some vinegar.”

“Not vinegar. I don’t want to smell like a pickle.”

“You should have thought of that before you decided to drink enough mimosas for the entire dining room and passing out in the bright sun, you’ll take what I can find. I’ll be back soon.”

Legolas spread the cold wet towels over his father’s body and quickly left the cabin.

* * *

 

When Legolas got into the elevator after getting the aloe gel from the gift shop a few floors above he leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the walls and tried to force himself to relax. This trip was supposed to bring them closer since lately they have seemed to have grown apart. Legolas snorted to himself as he thought just how closer he would have liked to been to his father. Now he is on his own quest to find aloe to slather all over his father’s strong, hard beautiful body. Okay, that line of thought wasn’t helping.

The elevator doors pinged open and Legolas took a deep breath as he stepped out into the corridor. He was only a few steps away from the room in which Thranduil lay naked on the bed waiting for Legolas’ eager hands to slather him with the aloe.

With a shaky breath Legolas opened the door to the cabin and stepped inside to find his father shivering on the bed, only illuminated by the full moon bouncing off the ocean right outside the porthole of their room.

“Ada, I’m back. I found some aloe gel, lucky for you. We don’t need to turn you into a pickle tonight.”

“We’re not turning me into a pickle ever. Now get over here and get that stuff on me, stop gawking at me from the door, I am in utter _agony!_ ” Thranduil’s stern words were laced with a teasing tone.

Making his way over to the bed Legolas gingerly sat down next to his father and removed the towels from his shivering form. He winced as he saw how the sunburn has seemed to darken in a few areas into bruises.

Closing his eyes, Legolas took a deep cleansing breath and tried to think of their gross hairy little neighbor, Thorin back home walking around naked with his windows wide open before he opened the bottle of aloe and squirted some into his hands.

“Ada, this is going to be cold.”

Thranduil gritted his teeth, took a deep breath, and nodded for Legolas to continue.

Legolas’ hands hovered above Thranduil’s body while he took one last deep breath and lowered his hands to Thranduil’s shoulders. They both flinched at the contact and as Legolas continued to smear a generous amount of aloe onto Thranduil’s shoulders and arms, Thranduil let out a shaky sigh.

Biting his lip Legolas moved his hands to Thranduil’s legs and worked in silence as his face got progressively redder as Thranduil failed to hold back his pleased sighs at the cooling contact of the gel on his abused skin.

Legolas hesitated before bringing his aloe covered hands up and put them on his father’s stomach. Thranduil sucked in a deep breath, arched up off the bed, and moaned.

Thranduil’s eyes flew open and locked with his son’s. Biting his lip Legolas continued to massage the gel onto Thranduil’s skin, his heart pounding in his ears. Slowly, maintaining eye contact, he brought his hands up to Thranduil’s pectoral muscles and starting drawing small circles on Thranduil’s skin with his thumbs. Thranduil looked up at his son with wide, dark, lust blown eyes panting. The entire world seemed to freeze as the just stared at each other. They could have been there for seconds or hours, neither could tell. As suddenly as the world slowed down and stopped it seemed to speed up to almost double time just as quickly. All the tension of the previous months shattered between them as Thranduil reached up to put his hand in his son’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

Legolas leaned back from the soft, sweet, and tentative kiss and gazed down at his father. From such little contact he was already panting and out of breath. He opened with a slight moan of “Ada!” before he was interrupted by being pulled back down to his father’s waiting lips.

Their second kiss was full of all the words left unsaid between them. Full of all the forbidden passion and longing they have felt for each other but suppressed for far too long.

Legolas pressed himself even closer and was met with a hiss of pain from Thranduil. Pulling back with wide eyes Legolas remembered the reason he was in this position to begin with. The sunburn. The aloe. The rubbing. Right. With one last press of lips Legolas leaned back and grabbed the bottle of aloe to pour more into his hands and return to his previous mission. No spot left unrubbed after all.

Biting his lip and maintaining eye contact, Legolas brought his cool aloe covered hands up to Thranduil’s chest, slowly rubbing his nipples before he took each in between a forefinger and thumb and rubbed.

Thranduil gasped and almost flew off the bed.

“Legolas…”

“Shh. Ada, let me take care of you.”

With a smirk Legolas lowered his head and blew across Thranduil’s nipples as he slowly moved his hands down Thranduil’s stomach to his hips and stroked the hip bones there. Leaning back Legolas brought his hands down to Thranduil’s thighs. Making small circles with the feather light touch of his finger tips touching the everywhere around his groin except for the place that Thranduil so desperately wanted to be touched.

Thranduil’s dick was achingly hard and already leaking and a man, even a man as proud as him, could only take so much.

“Legolas, do not tease me so.”

With a satisfied smirk Legolas relented and moved his left hand to his father’s hip to hold him down while his right moved to fondle Thranduil’s balls. Legolas slowly moved his hand from Thranduil’s sack to his shaft where he made a lose fist and started to pump.

He pumped his fist up and down, his hand slicked from the aloe. He began to pump faster with a twist and a flick to his wrist. Thranduil’s breath sped up and he started babbling nonsense, the only word of which that Legolas could understand was “please.”

Thranduil threw his head back into the pillow and arched his hips off the bed thrusting his erection further into Legolas’ hand. Legolas threw his father a look as he pressed his hips back down onto the mattress with his free hand while he took his hand completely off Thranduil’s erection.

With a whine Thranduil looked up at Legolas with the most pathetic glare Legolas has ever seen.

“Well if you want to come… Don’t. Move.”

Thranduil bit his lip, nodded, then settled back into the bed.

With Thranduil’s erection back in hand Legolas leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the head of Thranduil’s dick, lapping up the precome that was beading up at the tip. Thranduil yelped so loudly Legolas was sure the people in the next cabin over would be filing a noise complaint within the next fifteen minutes.

Legolas began to pump his hand up and down the shaft of his father’s cock again as he licked the head as if it was a lolly. He looked up his father’s body to see him holding the sheets in a death grip and his eyes screwed shut tight.

“Ada,” Legolas whispered, breath ghosting over the head of Thranduil’s dick. “Look at me.”

Thranduil opened his eyes and whimpered as he looked into the bright blue eyes of his son.

Legolas opened his mouth and took Thranduil’s head into his mouth and sucked.

Thranduil was gone, he had never came so fast or so hard before in his life, but with a strangled shout of his sons name and the lights of a billion start dancing in front of his eyes, he spilled into Legolas’ mouth.

Legolas swallowed everything he could then lapped up everything that fell past his lips.

After licking his father clean Legolas felt himself be dragged up his father’s body as Thranduil pulled him up and crashed his son’s lips to him.

Thranduil groaned as he tasted himself on his son’s lips.

“oh ‘Las. Finally,” he growled against his son’s lips as he pulled his son on top of him.

“But your sunburn, doesn’t it hurt.”

“Oh ion-nin, not touching you right now would hurt more.”

Legolas smiled as he let his father pull him down into another breathtaking kiss.

Yes indeed, Legolas thought. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (I think):  
> Ada = Daddy  
> ion-nin = my son
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes I may have made. I don't have a beta and I don't write very often. I tried very very hard to make it so this didn't sound like a cheesy porno and I'm afraid I may have failed you all.
> 
> Please a comment or a kudo if you liked it. If people are interested in what I write I might try to write more.
> 
> [also, I worry that the further you read into the story you can tell that I got more and more drunk as I was writing.]


End file.
